Terry
Terry (テリー Terii) the blue swordsman is a brash, arrogant character in Dragon Quest VI who joins the hero's party later in the game. Prior to joining he is encountered several times throughout the story, beating the party to the in various goals and reaping the rewards for himself. As a child, Terry was the main character of Dragon Quest Monsters. Appearance Terry wears a blue cap to cover his white hair, a blue tunic with matching gloves over a black undershirt, and white pants capped with black boots. The tunic is partially covered with a section of Leather armour, and he carries a satchel at his side. Personality Terry is the archetypal "lone wolf" in that he prefers to work alone and hates to depend on others. While he is not strictly anti-social, Terry is very condescending towards others and speaks in a terse manner. This bellicose attitude stems from his profound (and well hidden) loneliness, as shown in his Lucky Dip antics. That being said, he is still a good person at heart and is strongly implied to have saved several people from the jaws of monsters during his travels, most notably Donna the bar maid from Port Prospect. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest VI Terry is a talented swordsman, traveling the world to find more powerful weapons and to prove his strength. He is first met by the hero in the kingdom of Arkbolt setting out to defeat the hacksaurus terrorizing the cave to the north. Terry is able to reach the monster first and defeat it in battle. Next he is met in the Everfrost Grotto, where the Sword of Ramias is found. Terry decides to leave the sword for the hero though, since it is all rusty. Finally Terry must be defeated in battle before the Cloudsgate Citadel can reappear in the Dream World. Once Durran, the boss imprisoning Cloudsgate Citadel is defeated, Terry will join the hero's party. Terry initially goes on his quest to become more powerful, because he was unable to protect his older sister, Milly, while growing up in Felonia. She was taken away when they were younger, which prompted Terry to pursue his quest. Somewhere along the way, he lost sight of his true goal, and doesn't even recognize Milly as a member of the hero's party. Once Terry is defeated, he and Milly are reunited and reconcile. Dragon Quest X Side Games Dragon Warrior Monsters As a young child, Milly was taken by Warubou to the Kingdom of GreatLog. A few moments later, Watabou appeared and invited Terry to the Kingdom of GreatTree. Terry's sole goal was to find his sister, but after visiting the King of GreatTree, he was told that in order to save Milly, and keep with the King's task, he was to win the Starry Night Tournament, which is said to grant the wish of the champion. Terry set off to recruit monsters in order to win. Upon clearing the many gates, and solving the Kingdom's problems, he enters the tournament and wins his way to the battle against the champion of GreatLog. Unbeknownst to him, and perhaps the entirety of GreatTree, the Champion is revealed to be his sister Milly. After winning the tournament, the two siblings are reunited. ''The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Manga Dragon Quest: Land of Illusion Statistics Vocation and Skills In the SFC version, Terry joins at level 23 as a Gladiator with only the abilities of a Warrior, and not a single rank of Martial artist. In the DS remake, he joins at level 28 as a Gladiator with both Warrior and Martial Artist mastered. He learns no other abilities on his own, however. In the Mobile Device port, Terry joins at level 33, having mastered the Priest and Mage vocation in addition to those listed above. His Strength at level 33 has been increased by 5 points, giving him a new cap of 335. Trivia * Terry's design is based on the concept art for the Hero. His smug attitude is reflective of this. * Terry is the only character to speak with an American accent in ''Dragon Quest Heroes. Voice actors *Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese) - The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below *Kyle Soller (English) - The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Gallery DQVIDS - Terry v.2.png|Terry's second artwork for the VI DS remake. DQMTW3D - Terry.png|Terry's first artwork for TW3D. DQMTW3D - Terry v.2.png|Terry's second artwork for TW3D. DQHTWTWBB - Terry.png|Terry's artwork for TWTWBB. DQR - Terry.png|Terry's artwork for Dragon Quest Rivals.|link=https://dragonquest.fandom.com/wiki/File:DQR_-_Terry.png Category:Dragon Quest VI party members Category:Dragon Quest VI bosses Category:Dragon Quest X NPCs Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D characters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below party members Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy party members Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below characters